schizophrenia
by 1999englishrain
Summary: "dean, you really are here, right?" "of course i am, why wouldn't i be?" "because this feels unreal." [lower-case intended]
1. one, an imaginary friend

frankie never liked hospitals. she hated the musky scent of rubber gloves and the insistent beeping of the heart monitor. she never liked the overly-happy nurses or the jackass doctors who thought they were better than everyone…

she absolutely _loathed _the hospital gown that parted so you could see her ass. not that it wasn't a _cute _ass, but still - she felt violated, nonetheless.

but what was even worse than hospitals, frankie realized, were the psychologists.

she hated them too.

"_don't worry, frankie,"_ he soothed as he stood next to her. his eyes glimmered as he winked, looking back at the dark oakwood door that stood in between frankie and her dreaded psychologist. "_there's nothing wrong with you." _

"get out of my head…" frankie's voice was shaky as she shouldered past the dark, blond haired man. he only smirked at her retreating figure as she shoved the door open.

her psychologist, dr mathew lloyd, was a kind man with kind eyes. frankie knew she could have been given worse, but she still entered the room gingerly, the smell of coffee and old books greeting her. dr lloyd stood up, his brown eyes brightening at the sight of frankie. he stood up from where he was sitting, holding out his hand.

frankie hesitated, glancing at his hand then at the place surrounding them. she could hear whispers in the distance. she swallowed; _they're not real, they're not real, they're not real. _

"_it's okay, frankie," _he spoke up again. his blue eyes sparkled as he made his way towards the leather chair beside the one frankie was to sit in. he sat down, casually laying his feet on the coffee table separating them from dr lloyd. frankie stared at him and he flashed her another comforting smile. frankie nodded before shaking dr lloyd's hand.

it felt rough and dry - obviously the guy never heard of lotion.

"alright." dr lloyd cleared his throat as he sat down in leather chair across from frankie - she noticed as he crossed his left leg over his right - as he clicked open his pen, clipboard in hand. frankie stared at the clipboard, flinching at the sight of it.

she hated him asking her questions.

she hated not being normal.

she hated hearing different things… _inhumane _things. almost as if they were the screams of hell.

"-cesca… _francesca?" _

frankie shook her head, dr lloyd's deep voice ringing in her ears. she shifted her position, her fingers playing with one another - she tended to pick at the cuticles surrounding her nails when she felt distressed or uncomfortable; dr lloyd's voice was one of the things that made her uncomfortable. she didn't like how deep it was - she didn't think it suited his face - and she also didn't like the smell of his office.

obviously the guy never heard about air fresheners either.

"_this place reeks," _blue-eyed angel commented from beside her. his face scrunched up in disgust and in a few seconds flat, returned to normal when he noticed that frankie was looking at him again. he winked once more before pointing to dr lloyd. frankie looked at him to see he was writing something down on his clipboard.

"how are you feeling today, francesca?" he asked, not looking up from the clipboard. once he finished writing he uncrossed his legs, setting the clipboard on his lap, gripping onto it tight as his brown eyes seemed to bore into frankie's mind… _looking into her soul, _almost.

"good," responded frankie. she stared at the floor. instead of a mucky, old carpet that she had presumed the first time she came here, it was polished wood floor - a dark wood. if she wanted to be pretentious, she would describe it as _cherry wood. _

dr lloyd nodded, a small smile forming on his face. frankie squirmed in the leather chair - she felt as if she were sinking into it. she heard dr lloyd click his pen once more to see he was taking some more notes. she silently scolded herself for being so squeamish - her aunt and uncle already thought she was insane… she didn't need to be admitted to a mental hospital.

"can you tell me what happened to your parents?" dr lloyd asked.

frankie shook her head on instinct. she _hated _talking about her parents murder. not only was it the cause of people thinking she was schizophrenic… but ever since they died, _he _started following her everywhere and frankie did not like that.

almost as much as she didn't like hospital, and loud beeping machines, and the tv show _pretty little liars _and dr lloyd and his fake-ass smile and smelly office.

"i'm going to prescribe you this medication," dr lloyd started as he began jotting some more information down on a slip of paper. "give it to nurse anna on your way out."

frankie heard him snort from beside her. she looked at him, her eyes narrowed. he met her gaze, shrugged nonchalantly, then looked around the office. "_kind of a bland place… don't you think? would look better with maybe some dead bodies, blood…" _

"shut _up, _lucifer! just shut the fuck up!" frankie screamed.

frankie heard dr lloyd rip the very paper he was writing on as he stared at her. frankie swallowed, her throat dry - she was sure fucked up now.

"lucifer?" dr lloyd asked.

_fix this, fix this, __**fix this. **_"um."

"is that who you think is talking to you?" dr lloyd asked, his eyebrow raised. "lucifer? in other words… satan?"

"i-" frankie stammered.

"_shame," _he drawled, standing up from his seat as he sauntered towards dr lloyd. he stood behind the man, waving his hand in the doctor's face. he looked back up at frankie, shrugging. "_guess you really are looney, frankie." _

frankie bit her lip, staring at the angel-gone-dark standing behind her psychologist-that-she-obviously-didn't-need. "_after all," _he continued, tapping the side of his head, near the right of his temple, "_how can i be here if i'm all the way down there…?" _he lowered his finger to point at the ground.

frankie must have twitched or her face distorted in disgust as dr lloyd cleared his throat. she could hear in his tone that he was trying his hardest to keep his temper. "frankie, i can't help you unless you tell me everything that happened that night."

"_ooh, yeah frankie. i'd like that. let me get the popcorn and call up some of my buddies and we can have a day of reminiscence - the day frankie joined the dark side." _he made large hand gestures before stopping in front of frankie. he knelt down in front of her, the smirk still plastered on his face - frankie thought it was cruel to have such a beautiful… _what did he call it? 'vessel'?... _become so distorted due to the fact it was holding lucifer in its midst. frankie stared into his blue eyes - baby blue eyes… the only thing she liked about him - as he rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"_sorry," _he continued, "_we don't have cookies." _


	2. two, fbi agents

**review replies:**

_**Skydiver1**_ **- my shift key isn't broken, i just thought that using lower-case on this story would be better. i also said in the description of the story that lower-case was intended. sorry if it's annoying to you. **

_**KiyUzumaki - **_**thank you so much, that means a lot. :-)**

_**Paigetvdspn **_**- i'm assuming that the tvd stands for the vampire diaries? if so i love that show. c: thanks so much for your kind review & i'm glad you've been anticipating this update! **

it's hard for frankie to sleep at night.

at first she thought it was just a bad case of insomnia… but then she stared hearing voices. they weren't pleasant voices either. it scared frankie to think about… how something could get into her head… twist her thoughts around and make her their puppet. she didn't like the thought of being controlled.

"_you're gonna __**hate **__getting possessed, m'dear." _he commented a few feet away from her. he was sitting on her roommate's bed. he sighed, leaning back, using the wall to support him.

"y-you can get possessed?" frankie asked.

he smirked, but before he was given the chance to speak, the door to frankie's room opened. she expected it to be bailey, her roommate, but instead it was two unfamiliar men in cheap looking suits. frankie jolted upwards on her bed, her eyes wide, as she inched away from the two. her back hit the wall and she continued to stare at them. where they real? or were they just a part of her imagination?

"francesca ross, right?" asked the taller one with longer, brown hair and a blue-spotted tie. frankie noticed that his eyes were kind-looking, like dr lloyd's.

frankie didn't answer.

"_it's frankie, sammy, not francesca." _lucifer scolded.

frankie's eyes flickered towards the man haunting her head. he smiled at her and she didn't know whether to feel comforted, or worried.

"frankie? can i call you that?" the man continued. frankie blinked, looking up at him as she nodded hesitantly. he didn't _appear _to have heard lucifer… could it be that he was real? she glanced towards the other man beside him - he wasn't looking at frankie, which gave the girl the chance to look at him; he was shorter than the other man beside him, although he was still pretty tall, and his dark blond hair was styled upwards. the thing she noticed were his eyes - they were a nice, green color.

"my name is agent keith, and this is my partner, agent wiccan." the taller one nodded towards his partner as they quickly flashed their . IDs.

"_ask to see their IDs," _lucifer said. frankie glanced at him before clearing her throat.

"c-can i see them?" she asked, nodding her head towards the ID that agent keith almost tucked away underneath his jacket. he hesitated, exchanging a look with his partner before nodding briskly and handing forward his ID.

frankie didn't know why her fingers were shaking, but they were. she stared at the ID in front of her - it _looked _real to her… it felt real, too. maybe lucifer was kidding-

"the serial number is wrong," he commented, still sitting nonchalantly on bailey's bed. frankie bit her lip, nearly wanting to shove him off of her roommate's bed. but he wasn't really here… she could hear him, but she doubted she could touch him.

"frankie?" agent keith asked again. frankie looked up into his familiar, kind eyes and she bit her lip. she didn't like the certainty they held; he didn't know anything. how could he understand what she was going through? frankie cleared her throat when she realized she had spaced off.

"can you tell us what happened that night in the accident?" asked agent wiccan.

anger immediately pulsed through frankie's veins as she clenched her fist tightly against the railing of her bed. normally, tears would be streaming down her cheeks and she would be hysterical… but now? she was just pissed.

completely and utterly pissed.

"it wasn't an accident."

"well then what was it?" agent wiccan asked.

frankie was trembling now. she could feel her hands shaking and her vision was blurred from tears that she was still attempting to resist. agent wiccan and agent keith were staring at her. frankie didn't like it. she could always feel lucifer staring at her wherever she was and it creeped her out, needless to say.

"_make them go away, frankie." _

"no." frankie continued to tremble as she let the word escape her lips. she was hugging her knees close to her now. she didn't like believing that there was something wrong with her. there's nothing wrong with her.

"_if you make them go away, it'll all be better, sweetie, i promise." _

"frankie?" agent keith asked, sitting on the bed beside her. "can you tell us about that night? please, it'll help us and you."

"i-"

"_don't you dare." _

frankie shut her mouth. she let the hot tears spill down her cheeks as she stared at the floor, hugging her knees even closer to her body. she didn't bother to look at agent keith, who was attempting to comfort her with words that she wasn't bothering to listen to, and she most definitely was not going to make eye contact with his partner, agent wiccan.

when frankie finally looked up she met the green eyes of agent wiccan. he was standing in front of her now, crouched down so they could maintain eye level. "why can't you talk about it?"

frankie bit her lip as she glanced towards bailey's bed. he was still sitting on it, and when frankie made eye contact with him, he made a gesture with his finger across his neck, smirking.

"because he won't let me."

**/**

**i've gotten back into high school so this chapter is kind of lacking, sorry, i had to attempt to finish writing the end since i had most of it written prior to school starting, but apparently all my teachers wanted to be jackasses and give me tests to study for over labor day weekend. **


	3. ATTENTION

hello everyone!

this is just a reminder if you haven't checked out my profile

i am MOVING my account to a new one titled; whinychester.

thank you so much for reading this story & i promise that i will attempt to get the next chapters out for all of my stories asap it's just high school is a tough place y'know?


End file.
